1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible stand for use in transporting loaded grocery bags, and more particularly, to a collapsible receptacle like structure having an open position for receiving loaded grocery bags to prevent tipping during stopping, starting or turning of a transporting vehicle and a folded position for storage when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Probably the most often used method of preventing loaded grocery bags from tipping is to place them in a cardboard box which are often available at a supermarket. This is unsatisfactory because if a loaded grocery bag is grasped at the top and lifted in an attempt to remove it from its transporting cardboard box, the wall of the bag often rips allowing the groceries to fall to the ground. Sometimes two or more grocery bags are placed in a single cardboard box at the supermarket. Accordingly, if the grocery bags are not individually removed, the cardboard box itself containing the weighty grocery bags must be lifted and moved into the house. In addition, cardboard boxes for transporting grocery bags are not always available at the store, in which case the loaded bags must be placed in the transporting vehicle without any supporting container. Accordingly, when the unsupported bags are subjected to inertial forces, such as during starting, stopping and turning, they sometimes tip over, spilling their contents over the floor of the transporting vehicle and often causing damage or breakage to grocery items.
Numerous types of structures have been proposed in the prior art to support bags or similar devices for a multitude of different uses. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,789, granted Mar. 8, 1934, to Adolph E. Roselle which discloses a basket like container for holding a paper bag in an upright position for use as a sanitary waste basket. This structure is unsuitable for use as a transportation stand for loaded grocery bags in an automobile due to its closed and elevated bottom. Also, it is not collapsible and presents a storage problem for this reason.